


Sinful Siren Song

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Akechi Goro, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Merman sex, Overstimulation, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: “I’m Goro,” Ren could barely hear his words under the merman’s spell, his expression lovestruck, his movements sluggish and lethargic, obeying the will of the creature before him. Yet to the human the exchange of his name was to him merely a politeness, and he returned the gesture with his name, eager to please the siren, continuing to find and cut away the rope that trapped Goro.An encounter with a merman washed up upon the beach, Ren helps the creature and, as to get revenge for the creature taking advantage of his human brain, fucks his virgin cunt.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Sinful Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by spicycmks on twitter! Thank you so much!

Ren always had the habit of walking along the beach line ever since he moved to Tokyo. The rhythmic sounds of the waves that crashed beside him always soothed his mind, the way the sand wedged his toes satisfying and comforting as he walked down parallel towards the cold, tepid sea. People rarely visited at night, content with hiding away in their own homes once the sun disappeared from the horizon, the only moon his company as it watches over him. Not that he minded, the solitude and the way the cold moonlight glittered upon the churning waves was exactly why he visited the beach so late at night. A sanctuary away from the chaos of the city soundscape, it was the closest place he’d ever get that was as quiet as his home in the dreary countryside.

Yet this was a rare night, one that was unexpectedly life-changing for the young man. A sweet tune tickled his ears, one in which he’d never heard before, alluring the point where he could feel himself being tugged forward by the otherworldly tune to its source. Peering from the craggy rocks of a hidden, nearby alcove he saw who’d sung the alluring song. It was a merman, shaggy brown hair with white and black stripey scales lined his non-human tail, red eyes shining enchantedly against the moonlight with intensity, his limbs twisted and trapped within the crude material of the fishing line.

He was handsome. Unbelievably so, rushing down to his side while grabbing a rock he thought sharp enough to cut away the net, he got to work while the creature lay down there, smirking that its siren song worked on the simple creature, watching as Ren worked along its body with casual eyes.

“I’m Goro,” Ren could barely hear his words under the merman’s spell, his expression lovestruck, his movements sluggish and lethargic, obeying the will of the creature before him. Yet to the human the exchange of his name was to him merely a politeness, and he returned the gesture with his name, eager to please the siren, continuing to find and cut away the rope that trapped Goro.

Diligently Ren worked, trailing his fingers alongside the smooth scales, slender fingers plucking and lifting the rope that squeezed against Goro’s body, cutting the strands that bounded the creature with ease. Focused on his task and under Goro’s spell, Ren spent little time dwelling on the oddity of such a creature of myth, yet that all snapped away in an instant when his firm digits brushed against a pink slit placed between where Goro’s legs would’ve been.

Goro jerked under Ren’s sudden touch, the smirk that it wore faltered from his face, yet the enchanting song he kept Ren under faltered long enough for his human brain to escape from its musical shackles. In a daze, Ren blinked his grey eyes to Goro’s ragged breathing. He looked at the rock in his hands, and to the writhing body before him. Though he was a good Samaritan he didn’t take well to being taken advantage of by such a creature, dropping the rock in his hand, his eyes scanned the creatures writhing form until his grey eyes settled upon the clenching slit before him.

A pussy. The merman had a fucking pussy, even under the dark of night he could see the pink flush of the orifice. And something else poked above it, Ren seeing a penis-like appendage slip out from where his clit would be, already half-hard from the accidental brush against the sensitive flesh with his fleeting touches, Ren could feel himself growing aroused at how vulnerable the creature was. He dared another brush of his fingertips against the pink slit, Goro below him yelping at the sudden stimulation, Ren feeling something slightly thicker than seawater oozed out from Goro’s cunt. And it was such perfect condition too; gently Ren slipped his finger passed the tidy lips, tender flesh parting away against the digit as he plunged into Goro’s tight heat, and he indulge at how the creature moaned and quivered under him while the tight muscle sucked against his digit.

“Tight,” Ren murmured, bobbing his digit up and down with patient pace, watching the juices of the merman’s wet cunt decorated his skin with the same wet that leaked from the tidy slit. A second finger, and a third, Ren revelled in how snug his pussy felt, hungrily grasping the digits, sucking them deeper into the wringing heat, his erection throbbed with each squelch from the untouched cunt before him, Goro whining and thrashing against his fingers as the net that trapped him dug into his soft, perfect skin.

It was too much, he couldn’t help himself, withdrawing his fingers and undoing his trousers with clumsy urgency, discarding them on the wayside while Goro mewled for more under him. Cock in hand he jerked himself off against his palm to prime himself. Goro barely caught his breath from the generous fingering when Ren pressed his thick, throbbing shaft against the already abused slits, the lips of the merman’s cunt parting ways generously with little resistance, and the feeling of Ren’s large cock-head was enough to make the creature reach his orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re so eager,” Ren groaned, wincing how Goro clamped against his length he pushed onwards with the jerk of his hips. The way the hot walls of Goro’s pussy wrapped against his cock as he fucked the tight heat wasn’t lost to him, Ren throwing back his head in ecstasy, the merman’s insides coiled around him, sucking him further into the euphoric heat, more and more Ren surrendered into the wicked pleasure that ensnared him, his hips carrying him further into the cunt before him, satisfying the overwhelming, primal hunger he barely knew he had within him. He had experience with fucking both men and women, but Goro’s pussy felt different, it felt right, said merman lost in his own cloying emotions, worming one of his arms to grasp against his erect member. But Ren saw how greedy Goro was, a fit of jealousy he grabbed Goro’s wrist, the creature below him whining pathetically with pathetic need, “Does the little fishy want to play with his clit?” Ren growled; Goro looked at him with confusion marred by his own lust.

Exerting control over the exotic creature had awoken something in Ren. Watching how the thin wrist struggled under him, how the merman struggled hopelessly against the fishing net he was intertwined with, hammering against the fat folds of Goro’s pussy Ren realised that the power he held against the fish-out-of-water thrilled him to no end. He continued to bump and jab the sensitive walls, sinking lower and lower into the dripping pussy before him, the sounds of his fleshy hips crashing into the fragile scales echoed alongside the heated, wanton moans from Goro’s lips against the craggy rocks around them into a cacophony of nothing short of hard, primal desires.

Goro came under him a second time, less violent than the first, a strangled cry escaped his tight throat as tears of the stimulation he was assaulted with by cock inside him only deepened. Pathetically he bucked against Ren’s length; bringing Ren further into his tight heat, clearly enjoying how the human split him cleanly in hard, wordlessly asking Ren for more of his large, meaty shaft, and Ren was more than willing to give.

And with each stroke of the human’s hips, Goro fell further in love with the cock that hammered intensely into his sopping cunt. It felt so big inside his virgin cunt, perfect for him, animosity towards the human for taking his sacred virginity twisted into appreciation, falling for the dick and the human attached to it harder with each sway of Ren’s hips, he choked another cry, another siren song for Ren to impregnate him and mark him as his forever and always and Ren was none of the wiser of his ethereal spell.

Ren gritted his teeth, aching need and overwhelming emotions clouded his logical brain, the hold on Goro’s hips tightening. The warm cunt before him. He no longer wanted to fuck Goro; he wanted to breed him. He wanted to make the beautiful red gems that were the merman’s eyes widen with nothing but his cock, to pound against his womb, filling the creature to the brim with his seed, to make him bear his children and his only, Goro smirking at him as to tease him, he foolishly became ensnared with Goro’s siren song once more. Without drawing his cock out from the warm sleeve he scrambled on top of Goro’s slim body, wrapping his strong, human arms against the frame of the brunet, he slammed deeper into Goro’s tight cunt, the merman uttering the sweetest moans and the hottest breaths Ren had ever heard.

“Fuck, fucking slut, I’m going to breed you,” Ren screamed harshly with feral greed, losing all of his humanity, swallowed whole by his basic instincts while he surrendered to his primal urges, thrusting forward into Goro’s pussy with brutal slams. The human was determined to reach his goal, to fuck Goro silly until he was his, to reach his womb, slamming against it until he came, rutting and dumping his thick, potent sperm until the merman was pregnant with his children. Both Ren and Goro cried with his cock finally crashed against the merman’s greedy womb, Ren only gave into the wickedness of his own urges when he felt the entrance to his sacred heat caressed his cock-head, latching onto him like a hungry mouth, eager to receive his sperm.

Finally, Ren reached his orgasm, rolling his hips forward into Goro in powerful triumph, each rock he shot his spunk between the greedy lips of flesh until he slowed to a crawl. A guttural moan escaped from his lips, filling the writhing merman with his hot seed, surrendering to his primal need to breed, he pushed the long strands of the brunet’s hair just to his wide, frazzled eyes. Ren planted a kiss at his plump lips alongside the last spurts of cum, the merman’s cunt tugging hungrily at him, his breeding hole now completely made only for his cock and his cock only, winding his hips up only to plunge them back into Goro’s waiting pussy once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a kudos and comment! Please feel free to follow me at @cakie_nsfw on twitter for more fics, wips, and other perverted goodness.


End file.
